DESEO  PASION  SEXO B&E
by marjhoncullen
Summary: BELLA...Mi amiga pago mucho dinero para sacarme del exilio sobre el sexo  Después de un gran engaño evite    EDWARD  Trabajo en el medio de la seducción, cortejo y enamorar a mujeres  Mejor dicho soy en dueño de una compañía
1. Chapter 1

**DESEO + PASION + SEXO (B&E)**

**BELLA**

Mi amiga pago mucho dinero para sacarme del exilio sobre el sexo

Después de un gran engaño evite, el tema del sexo, hombres, amoríos

Pero todo puede cambiar…. conociendo a este delicioso manjar como es…

**EDWARD**

Trabajo en el medio de la seducción, cortejo y enamorar a mujeres

Mejor dicho soy en dueño de una compañía de Damas y Caballeros de Compañía

Siempre me ha gustado cumplir con todo lo que nos proponen, y más a los clientes que mejor pagan…

**CUANTO PAGARIAS POR TENER A EDWARD EN TU CAMA?**

**EDWARD & BELLA**

- Alice no tendré Sexo con un desconocido—dije repitiéndole a mi amiga la oración

- Pero ya pagamos por el… Y fue muy costoso, no podemos perder ese dinero—se quejo la duende

- Como se te ocurre pagar por sexo—dije mas alterada

- Vamos Bella, tienes mas de 2 años sin estar con un hombre desde que Jacob te engaño—dijo

- Es que no es fácil, encontrar a tu futuro esposo con un peor enemiga en tu propia casa y en tu cama—dije recordando aquella escena

_*****RECUERDO*****_

_Volvía temprano del trabajo quería sorprender a Jacob con un sexy sorpresa, compre las cosas que usaría, un hermoso Baby doll negro súper sexy y champaña… Entre a su casa con la llave que tenia para repuesto, ya que me dice que era mi propia casa… Escuche voces en la habitación, vi el reloj __**"Jake no puede estar en casa, faltan como 2 horas para que llegue" pensé**__… pero mi gran sorpresa es que estaba el allí gimiendo de placer sobre una mujer que gritaba su nombre, al verla era Jane la rubia recepcionista que tenia la empresa donde trabajaba Jane… _

_*****FIN DE RECUERDO*****_

Desde ese momento, cerré las puertas de mi corazón, jamás volví a dejar que ningún hombre se acercara con intensiones de entablar algo conmigo amistad, amorío, cortejo… así lleve mi vida solo concentrada en Trabajo

- Eres una tonta… Me ha dicho que esta agencia de chicos de compañía son geniales, y me darán el mejor trato por pagar tanto, así que BELLA no me hagas perder ese dinero… Además si pudiera cambiaria tu puesto pero como amo tanto a mi Jazz no necesito y tipo que me satisfaga—dijo

- Gracias Alice… me acabas de decir urgida, vieja sin uso—dije

- Es que sin no lo usas Bella… se te puede oxidar. Tienes una belleza envidiable, éxito, dinero pero necesitas soltarte divertirte, disfrutar, pasión… Que mas que un chico del sexo—dijo mi amiga, me estaba sintiendo tentada a la proposición

- Es una locura…

- Pero la mejor, no me decepciones Bellita… La cita esta pautada para hoy a las 8 en el HOTEL TRUMP DEL CENTRO en el Pent-house

- No iré—dije tomando mi bolso y volviendo a mi casa alterada, era una locura, tonterías

Pase todo el día despotricando por Alice, Arregle un poco mi casa, luego tome un largo baño de fragancia de fresas… Y cerré los ojos para pensar… Que horrible yo a mis 24 años solterona y con deseo de explotar de deseo

**POV EDWARD**

**Días Antes…**

Estaba en mi escritorio arreglando varios asuntos de la corporación que me pertenece… Si, podía decir con orgullo después de trabajar tanto, aguantar tanto soy completamente dueño de la corporación **"Pasión Cullen"**… junto con mis hermanos Jasper y Rosalie mantenía en orden, respeto y pasión esta empresa… Aunque sea catalogada como algo fuera de lugar para este milenio y porque ignorar los placeres del amor, sexo, compañía, lujuria… recuerdo como comencé en esto

***** RECUERDOS *** **

_Era el mayor de mis hermanos, tenia tan solo 16 años y mis padres habían muerto por consiguiente debía ser la cabeza de la familia, deje mis estudios para empezar a trabajar no alcanzaba para mucho y Jasper y Rose quería ayudarme pero me negaba a que ellos estuvieran sin futuro… En unos de mis trabajos de carpintería en una casa elegante había una mujer un poco mayor pero bien conservada llamada Suplicia… Su esposo Aro había muerto dejándola con mucho dinero_

_Ella no dejaba de insinuarme cosas, que por mi crianza solo ignoraba pero una noche Rosalie Enfermo, no tenia ni un centavo y le pedí ayuda dejando a un lado mi orgullo, Ella corrió con todos los gasto y los mejores doctores, también sus medicinas… Le agradecí pero, sabia que no se quedaría con un solo gracias __**"Deseo solo una noche en mi cama"**__ lo cual no podía negarme _

*****FIN DEL RECUERDO*** **

Ella fue la primera mujer que tuve, desde ese entonces las noches que pasaba con ella eran bien pagadas y aprendía de mucho acerca de la seducción de una mujer, era experimental… Luego de varios meses en su cama… Jamás volví tenia el dinero suficiente para comenzar una vida lejos de ese lugar y junto a mis hermanos… Ellos nunca sabían que hacia para ganar tanto dinero pero solo les mantenía en claro que no era ilegal ni nada malo, hasta que después de unos años me asocie con Emmett un alocado gigoló y montamos esta empresa, para mi grave error el se fijo en mi rubia hermana y ella embobada por el desde entonces casados y se mantenían al margen del negocio y Jasper era un psicólogo profesional…

No tenia porque seguir en este medio pero después de ver a mis hermanos con sus vidas profesionales perfectas, lo hacia por placer aunque sabia que me faltaba algo… La chispa la Pasión. Entro a mi oficina Jessica mi secretaria

- Jefe tenemos un problema—dijo

- Cual?

- Bueno hoy teníamos un pendiente con una clienta que pago una gran cantidad de dinero por 3 día de lujurioso placer—dijo Jessica y la mire

- Y?—volví a insistir para que llegara al punto

- Nuestros mejores candidatos están ocupados, no podemos enviarle un aprendiz ya que seria un terrible problema… Y no se que hacer?—dijo

- Phil

- En Tailandia con la princesa

- Thomas

- Con la condesa de España

- Robert

- En Venezuela con una nueva clienta que tiene mucho dinero _**(n/a Sorry chicas me moría si no lo escribía, jajaja… Robert es mío PAGUE POR EL) "**_**Que podría hacer?" pensé**

- Cuanto Pago?

- Pago como para estar 1 semana con el mejor compañero de la asociación –dijo

- Ya veo—dije

- Pensé que podría… Usted—dijo y entendí a que quería llegar

- No… lo are—dije

- Entonces tocara darle un reembolso a nuestra Clienta—dijo saliendo

- Muéstrame el expediente de la clienta—dije y ella asintió entregándome una carpeta Negra donde siempre clasificábamos las solicitudes con un pequeño currículum de nuestro cliente, estos documentos en extremos secreto casi nadie tenia acceso…

Vi que en la hoja de esa mujer quien contrato el servicio de un acompañante, era solo la intermediara ya que quien recibiría los encantos de una mujer exitosa… Escritora de una revista en toda la ciudad, o mejor dicho de socia mayoritaria de la revista… leí sus datos

**Nombre Completo:** Isabella Swan

**Edad:** 24 años

**Estado Civil:** Soltera

**Observación o Motivo de adquirir nuestro servicio:** "Mi mejor amiga, socia por cuestiones dolorosas de hace varios años no a tenido una relación seria par ano decir que su vida amorosa ha sido NULA, así que adquiero sus servicios para que le quiten esa amargura por la falta de uso y para convencerlos le otorgo un buena cantidad de dinero y una fotografía para que le den una hojeada de que mi amiguita BELLA no es Fea"

Y le vi la fotografía, y quede completamente asombrado de la descomunal belleza por parte de esa mujer, como puede estar sola, soltera con esos ojos adorables

- Yo mismo me encargare de este servicio Jessica—dije sin dudar y sin dejar de ver la foto de esa mujer tan hipnotizan te

- Entonces su encuentro es hoy a las 8pm en el HOTEL TRUMP DEL CENTRO—dijo antes de salir de mi oficina, al notar que faltaban pocas horas me dispuse a tomar camino debía hacer que el lugar este completamente placentero para ella

**POV BELLA**

**Horas Después…**

Frente a la puerta de una Habitación **"No se que Rayos hago aquí?" me preguntaba mentalmente **di dos leves toque y note que la puerta estaba entre abierta, temblaba de miedo pero a la vez tenia curiosidad por saber que me esperaba detrás de esta puerta


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Déjate Llevar**

**POV BELLA**

Al entrara estaba oscuro, solo se notaban luces de velas haciendo el ambiente un poco mas intimo… Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, pero entre cerrando la puerta no sentí ningún ruido **"Acaso estará alguien aquí" me pregunte mentalmente **

Hola—dije en un tono de voz muy bajo esperando que nadie contestara… mire a mi alrededor que seguía en absoluto silencio – Esto fue una locura, menos mal que no ha llegado—dije volteando

Isabella—escuche decir una voz detrás de mi… se escucho tan bien mi nombre, en una voz aterciopelada… temía voltear pero lo hice

Me encontré con unos hermosos ojos brillantes, La figura de un hombre alto y buen porte se notaba a la luz de las velas… Se fue acercando a mi y empezó un miedo interno y di unos paso para atrás cuando sin poder evitarlo quede contra la pared.

No es bueno que me temas Isabella—dijo sonriendo de forma picara, se podía notar sus dientes y sus labios finos al tenerlo a una distancia mas o menos cerca note su belleza que me dejo anonadada…

No es temor a ti—pude decir al fin con mi voz un poco tosca

Y entonces porque Huyes?—pregunto acercándose mas

Es que… Nunca debí venir, es primera vez que hago esto… matare a mi amiga—dije y solo sentí una leve carcajada

Ella solo quiere tu bien—me contesto

Mi Bien? Acostándome con un desconocido—dije y el solo se pudo frente a mí y quede hipnotizada por su brillo en los ojos… **"Dios que tentador es este hombre" pensé**

Mi nombre es Edward… Tu eres Isabella, ya no somos desconocidos—dijo a centímetros de mi boca podía sentir su gélido aliento con sabor a menta

Sentí una de sus manos por mi espalda **"Este hombre va al grano" pensé** aturdida, di un pequeño respingo y me jalo a su cuerpo, Era duro como piedra su pecho me mordí el labio inferior… No se pero este hombre me enciende como si me estuviera quemando por dentro por la pasión y lujuria que me transmite en su mirada

No se como pero me fascina tu olor, debes saber exquisita—dijo lanzándose a mis labios apasionadamente, sin poder evitarlo mis manos se cerraron en puño jalando su chaqueta mas a mi cuerpo, la pasión aun iba en aumento y mi cuerpo estaba entra la pared y este dios griego.

Cuando sin poder evitarlo mis piernas ya estaban enredadas en su cintura, y sus manos agarrándome con fuerza desde mi trasero, Este hombre me hacia gemir de placer y aun con ropas… DIOS

**POV EDWARD**

Al ver entrar esa mujer de belleza incontrolable y poco torpe al camina o será el temor de saber que le esperaba algo misterioso, pero sus ojos mostraban curiosidad y a la vez miedo… al decir **"Hola"** no respondí me quede parado en la esquina oscura de la habitación para que no sintiera mi presencia, pero al voltear sobre sus talones, lo atine a Decir su nombre al ver sus ojos, esa mirada puesta en mi… Sentí como si una gran llama interior se fuera, ya no tenía voluntad de mi sus ojos, su cuerpo me llamaba como un gran imán sexual.

Sin mas mi cercanía hacia ella era, bastante excitante y agradable… ella dio varios paso para atrás, sus ojos reflejaban miedo le pregunte y solo contesto que era una locura estar allí… Si puede que sea una locura pero me agrada esta locura, así que solo me dijo que era extraño tener intimidad con un desconocido así que solo me Presento… En otros momentos me presentaba con nombres distintos o seudónimos, pero esta vez quise ser real… Solo dije Edward… y estaba a centímetros de su boca divina, tan perfecta… **"Dios estoy volviéndome loco… Nunca había deseado una mujer tanto como deseo a Isabella" pensé **

Mis manos trazaron un camino por su espalda ella dio un pequeños brinco sonreí ante sus gesto, pero no aleje mi mano… Como me excite al verla morderse su labio inferior, "Que mujer" pensé… la pegue a mi cuerpo al sentir mas pasión de lo normal, su olor era realmente exquisito a fresas una fruta realmente divina de degustar… Sin poder evitarlo dije que olía exquisito, la bese como nunca había besado a otra mujer y sus puños se cerraron jalándome desde la chaqueta, me deseaba como yo a ella… Subió sus piernas a mi cintura y la tome fuertemente para que no se soltara de su firme trasero

Entre jadeos, gemidos… La pasión iba en aumento, no se como pero camine hasta la cama donde la fui acostando con cuidado y sin romper este delicioso beso, ella con total agilidad me desvestía mientras yo subía su hermoso vestido, su piel era suave al hacer este tipo de contacto una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo… Sus manos se habían desecho de mi chaqueta y de mi camisa y se paseaba por mi torso, Besaba su cuello la tela de su vestido era tan fina que podía sentir sus senos rígidos gracias a la gran excitación

Recorrí con mis manos rozando sus senos, sentí un leve gemido… Disfrutaba mis caricias, la are volver loca con cada toque así que la alce un poco para bajar delicadamente el sierre de su vestido y quitárselo sin ser brusco dejando solo para mi merced sus cuerpo esbelto modelándome un súper conjunto sexy de encajes negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación

Como te ves tan divina… Y solo para mi—dije gruñendo de pasión

Disfruta el manjar León que esta ovejita esta solo para ti esta noche—dijo explicita en que era el yo fuera el León Carnívoro y ella una oveja entre mis manos… **"Entonces jugaremos"**

Esta ovejita esta muy jugosa, y este León esta hambriento—dije su parte intima y música para mis oído, gemidos de placer con solo un toque

No me parece justo que la oveja este casi denuda y el León este aun con ropa—dijo ella mirando con un poco de picardía, eso me tomo por sorpresa y sin mas ella aprovecho ese momento para ahora voltear los papeles, ella quedando encima de mi

Que haces la ovejita?—pregunte juguetón

Sacando la garras, yo como oveja se me defender también—dijo quitando mi cinturón y desabotonando el pantalón, poco a poco los deslizo para quitármelos y ella se desquito conmigo ahora rozándome tan delicadamente mi miembro… que sin evitarlo los gruñidos salieron del mas fondo de mi pecho

El salvajismo con un poco de romanticismo, nos descontrolaba, caricias iban y venían me deshice de su sujetador (sostén) y sus pantis se las deslice bese sus tobillos subiendo por sus batatas, rodilla, muslos subí hasta el vientre mientras mi mano tocaba su parte intima… Dios estaba húmeda, mas que húmeda, bien mojada y lista para mi

Estas tan húmeda, are que los disfrutes por completo—dije introduciendo un dedo en su parte femenina y los gemidos eras lujuriosos… Ella hacia movimientos estimulante mientras que jugaba con mi cabello, sentí como su órganos fluía con rapidez, pobre un poco de su jugo intimo… - Además sabes exquisito—dije

Por fin completamente desnudos mi miembro rozando en su entrada, ella decía mi nombre y yo solo quería poseerla por completo, que fuera mía, que disfrutara este momento y que jamás vuelva a sentir esto que sintió con otro… Esto es egoísmo, porque no se si ella tenga un novio… No! Para que contratar un Gigoló del Sexo teniendo un novio… Seguí mi trabajo o mas bien nuestro placentero momento

Y sin ser brusco pero impaciente invadí su interior, ágilmente… Era totalmente alocada la fuerte electricidad que sentía pero me encantaba, nuestros movimientos eran más rápidos, mas apasionados, lujurioso, llenos de jadeos y gemidos… Disfrutábamos esa sensación, y tanto que sentí como se acercaba ese momento donde la gloria se me así vivida, Ninguna mujer me había hecho llegar con tanta pasión

Yo un hombre envuelto en el mundo del placer, otorgarle placer a ese persona que tengo en la cama…. Pero Isabella era diferente tanto ella como yo sentíamos cada punto del excitación, llegando al Clímax… las olas de pasión, me sentía llegar… junto a ella, QUE MUJER


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

**SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA PARA AYUDARTE**

**PVO BELLA**

No me podía quejar estos momentos, en que Edward exploraba mi cuerpo me hacia gemir de placer nunca lo había sentido con nadie… Me imagino que el esta complacido ya que su trabajo consiste en eso, darle placer a las mujeres… Algo en mi interior vibro de rabia sin motivo **"Eso que te importa, Este dios griego esta noche contigo solamente" pensé**

Luego de no se cuanto tiempo, quedamos completamente agotados sobre la extensa cama de este hotel, yo en su pecho acurrucada me quede completamente dormida

**POV EDWARD**

La tenia dormida en mi pecho, tan dulcemente acurrucada sentí una gran alegría **"Porque esta mujer me hacia sentir este tipo de cosas" pensé**… me quede por primera vez en muchos años dormido tranquilamente junto a esta adorable mujer

**POV BELLA**

Abrí mis ojos y quise moverme pero unos brazos fuerte me sujetaban, y recordé el sitio donde estaba y con quien estaba, su pecho desnudo con sus ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios…Poco a poco me dispuse a levantarme sin hacer ninguna torpeza para despertarlo, tome su camisa que estaba en el piso y camine en busca de mi Móvil, quería saber sucedía fuera de estas paredes mientras estuve con el… y al notar tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de mi adorada amiga Alice… y muchas mas de mis padres así que me dispuse a marcarle, al segundo tono escuche la voz de mi padre y coloque el altavoz para poder escuchar mejor la conversación

_**** Princesa… ¿donde estabas metida? te estuve llamando** dijo el**_

_****Hola padre… Ocupada** conteste, fue lo único que pude decirle ya que no podía contarle que estaba ocupada haciendo el sexo desenfrenado con un desconocido llamado Edward**_

_**** Es que deseaba saber si vendrás para mi cumpleaños?** pregunto**_

_****Padre no lo se… Tengo mucho trabajo**dije**_

_**** Hazlo como regalo… tienes dos años que no vienes** dijo con un tono de tristeza**_

_**** Muchas cosas han pasado y mi trabajo aun es mayor que antes ** dije como siempre**_

_**** Pero, también existen las vacaciones y que mejor pasarlas con la familia** dijo el**_

_**** Lo intentare**dije**_

_**** Intenta… Quiero verte… estoy viejo Bella y quiero que tu siendo mi adorable hija pequeña, es mi deseo verte** dijo**_

_**** Lo intentare lo juro **dije limpiando una lagrima que recorría mi mejilla**_

_**** Te pasare a tu Madre que quiere saludarte** dijo**_

_**** Pequeña** dijo mi madre tomando el auricular**_

_**** Hola Madre** salude**_

_**** Espero que puedas venir, pero solo te diré que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, solo deseamos tu felicidad… Aunque sea un hombre diferente a Jacob** dijo**_

_**** No me lo nombre… Jamás lo vuelvas a nombrar** dije con rabia, mi voz se escuchaba acida**_

_**** Lo Siento, tu padre lo estima y no entiende porque terminaron… y yo tampoco entiendo, pero te apoyo** dijo**_

_**** Debo irme madre** dije**_

_**** Lo se… Cuídate, te amamos Dulce Bella** dijo**_

_**** Yo igual ** dije colgando**_

Jamás me atreví a contarle a mis padres el porque del rompimiento con Jake, Una relación que estaba desde la infancia, todos pensaron que terminaríamos casados y con hijos… Pero de la noche a la mañana encuentro a ese patán con su secretaria practicando gimnasia corporal… Me avergonzaba contarle a mi familia que fue porque me engaño acostándose con otra mujer; las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarla hasta que sentí alguien detrás de mi

Bella—su voz aterciopelada, no me atreví a voltear, limpie mi rostro – Mírame –pidió y negué, se sentó junto a mi y me levante

Iré a tomar una ducha… Quiero pensar—dije caminando a tropezones hasta el baño y me dispuse a meterme en la tina y llenarla para relajarme un poco, rápidamente estaba llena y solo me sumergí evitando seguir llorando

**POV EDWARD**

Escuchar esa conversación me conmovió, ella tenia problemas evitaba vera su familia… Un tipo llamado Jacob le hizo daño lo note cuando su voz sonó llena de discordia, se nota también que extraña a su familia pero no quiere darle la cara **"Edward porque te preocupa tanto esta mujer" me pregunte mentalmente… **De pronto se me ocurrió algo, yo deseaba conocer ese misterio que rodea a Isabella y ella necesitaba ayuda para enfrentar ese miedo... note que su móvil vibro y era un mensaje de texto de ALICIA decía la pantalla, me llamo tensión y curiosidad y lo abrí

**Bellita**

**Tu madre hablo conmigo, esta muy preocupada por tu bienestar… No se porque no le cuentas que ese maldito de Jake te engaño para que entiendan tu posición, Además espero con ansia escuchar la experiencia que es tener un dios en la cama**

**Jajaja Besos Alice**

Engaño!... La engaño, yo no me atrevería a engañar una mujer tan divina como lo es Bella… Así que se me ocurrió una brillante idea, toque levemente la puerta del baño

**POV BELLA**

Escuche un leve toque en la puerta, el único que podría ser era Edward

Pasa –le dije y abrió la puerta y note que traía mi móvil en su mano

Sonó y pensé que te interesaría—dijo entregándomelo era un texto de Alice…mi adorada amiga

Gracias—dije

Bella escuche la conversación que tuviste con tus padres… No es que fuera entrometido, solo que no pude evitar escuchar…

No te preocupes Edward—dije un poco avergonzada

Yo podría ayudarte—dijo y lo mire

No creo que puedas—dije

Estuve pensando… Tu quieres ver a tus padres, pero no te atreves a darles la cara por el problema surgido con ese tipo Jacob—dijo y lo mire

Te dije que no te preocuparas… este problema no es de tu incumbencia

Lo se… pero quiero ayudarte

¿A cambio de que?—pregunte

Tu amiga otorgo una buena suma de dinero… tranquilamente puedo pasar contigo una semana—dijo y abrí los ojos como plato

¿Cuánto fue la cantidad que otorgo Alice?

Confórmate con saber que fue mucho… Eso es información clasificada, Lo que quiero es ayudarte a pasar una semana con tus padre y conmigo haciéndome pasar por tu pareja—dijo

Oye Edward… Gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea—dije

Déjame explicarte mi idea… después puedes opinar—dijo

Habla entonces—dije

Bueno una semana haciéndome pasar por tu actual novio, motivo el porque rompiste con ese idiota de tu ex… la pasas bien con tu familia, ellos piensan que estas en buenas manos y dejarían en el olvido a Jacob, tu vuelves a tener tu vida fingiendo que aun estamos juntos—dijo explicando su idea… **"Ni tan mala idea es" pensé**

Es algo tentador pero es una locura—dije

Pero es mejor que estar evitando las reuniones familiares—dijo

Si aceptara esa proposición… Como harías para que mi familia creyera esta tontería—dije

En eso debes ayudarme tu—dijo

¿Qué más se te ocurrió?

Debes contarme todo sobre tu vida… y algunas cosas podemos mentir, soy bueno con las buenas historias—dijo y pensé que era mejor, algo bastante tentador

Mi padre es muy observador y mi madre me conoce tan bien que sabe cuando miento—dije

Eso lo arreglo yo, solo déjame ayudarte—dijo masajeando mis hombros y me relaje

Esta bien Edward me convenciste—dije y el solo beso mi cuello y susurro

Entonces es un trato… Pero la mejor forma de cerrar un trato es haciendo el amor—susurro besando mi cuello y sentí como entraba a la tina y voltee para estar mas como

Que hombre tan delicioso, su pecho fornido, sus labios adictivos… sus manos agiles volaban por mi cuerpo, me provocaba descargas de energía por toda mi piel… devoraba mi pecho salvajemente mientras que haciendo provocaciones rozaba su miembro y escuchaba sus gruñidos

Eres malvada—dijo con su voz seca y sensual

Igual que tu—dije sonriendo

Eres demasiado deseable y provocativa—dijo penetrándome haciendo gritar de placer su nombre

DIOS—gritaba entre estocadas

No soy Edward… Dilo… Quiero que repitas mi nombre, quiero que digas el nombre de quien te hace sentir extasiada de placer—me susurraba al oído

Edward… Edward—decía entre gemidos

Que forma de cerrar un trato… la mejor forma sellar una buena idea es tener un buen sexo y que mejor que este maravilloso hombre… Que viene siendo un salvado


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**De Camino a LONDRES**

**POV BELLA**

Después de esa desenfrenada y apasionada forma de cerrar un trato, salimos del baño… El solo sonreía, pidió algo para comer porque me dijo que teníamos mas de 8 horas aquí pero a mi me parecieron poco; Con Edward el tiempo ha sido en lo que menos he pensado, esperando servicio a la habitación me preguntaba sobre mi vida, cosa que ayudarían a su plan

Jamás en todos mis años de vida converse con alguien desconocido, de mi vida pero el transmitía confianza su sonrisa era arrebatadora, tocaron la puerta el estaba a medio vestir cubierto por una bata de baño salió abrí entro un camarero con un carrito abarrotado de comida y vino, le dio un propina al camarero y se retiro… Solo tomo los platos acercándolos a mi luego sirvió un poco de vino comimos tranquilamente, en ese momento sonó mi móvil **"Tendré que apagarte, porque siempre interrumpes" pensé tomando el aparato**

_** ¿Tu acaso no me llamaras?** grito Alice desde el otro lado_

_** Estoy ocupada Alice… porque siempre interrumpes**dije_

_** Es que te digo que contrate un gigoló para satisfacer tus necesidades me gritas… pero luego llamo a tu casa, no estas y tu móvil apagado… mas de 8 horas han pasado sin saber de ti, juro que quiero saber cada detalle de tu encuentro** dijo_

_** Cuando termine te aviso** dije_

_** ¿Aun estas con el?** pregunto con curiosidad_

_** Si Alice… Estoy ocupada haciendo el mas desenfrenado, alocado y excitante sexo que jamás has podido imaginarte con un guapo hombre** dije y ella grito de alegría_

_** Te dejare tranquila pero tendrás que contarme detalles**dijo colgando_

Era una locura, me deje guiar por el impulso frente a Edward, que vergüenza… apague el móvil y tape mi rostro con mis manos para evitar la vergonzosa escena que acaba de presenciar este hombre, sentí como se acerco a mi lado y levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas

Jamás te avergüences de tus palabras… Bella te vez adorable sonrojada—dijo dándome un corto beso

Es que siempre me hace decir cosas, por impulsos—dije

Lo se… a veces yo soy así—dijo el sonriendo

¿Cuándo crees que es bueno comenzar el plan?—preguntando para cambiar de tema

¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu padre?—pregunto

Bueno es en 5 días, pero siempre se celebra una semana completa con actividades familiares en la casona de la familia Swan, así que me imagino que nuestra familia estarán mañana en la casa—dije

Entonces tendremos que irnos mañana temprano a tu hogar—dijo

Edward creo que aun no has escuchado a donde nos dirigimos—dije

A Las afueras de Londres, en una de las extensiones de tierra mas grandes de la región—dijo

Edward… mi familia en Londres es muy conocida, por así decirlo es la familia mas acaudalada que existe en nuestro alrededor mi padre posee mucho dinero pero es una persona muy difícil de carácter y mas si significa que su pequeña princesa llegue con alguien que no conoce—dije explicándole como era Charlie

No te preocupes Bella… Saldremos victoriosos, así que debemos irnos y alistar todo para tomar un avión rumbo a Londres—dijo el

Terminamos de comer, el me pidió mi dirección y mi numero de móvil… El solo me otorgo una tarjeta con sus contactos nos vestimos y salimos de esa habitación, en el camino al ascensor no podía evitar pensar **"Sera que es una treta para irse"** pero evitar pensar mas al entrar en el aparato y cerrarse las puertas, Edward me jalo a su cuerpo

¿En que piensas Amor?—pregunto en un susurro

¿Amor? –dije enfatizando su palabra cerrando mis ojos

Trata de acostumbrarte a palabras así, porque mientras este en tu casa te las diré… Evitando que descubran que es una falsa—dije pasando su nariz por mi clavícula

Entonces Amor… Te estaré esperando en mi casa dentro de 4 horas—dije, se abrieron las puertas llegando a PB… Camine a la puerta y el a Recepción para informar nuestra salida y entregar las llaves, y se acerco para acompañarme a tomar un taxi, ya en la puerta me otorgo un casto beso en los labios

No me extrañes mucho, pronto volverás a mi—susurro abriendo la puerta del taxi y ayudándome a entrar… Le di la dirección a el taxista y arranco pero trate de no voltear pero no me aguante y allí estaba parado despidiéndose con su mano y su sonrisa torcida… Mi Dios Griego, Mi salvador… Y que en los próximos días se ara pasar por mi Pareja

**POV EDWARD  
**

Espere que el taxi estuviera fuera de mi vista para ir a donde estaciones mi Volvo, Pensando varias estrategias para ganarme su familia… Por lo que me ha comentado Bella son muy poderosos, espero que esta locura que se ocurrió no le traiga problemas a ella.

Me dirigí a mi Mansión, y por mi forma de conducir no tarde mucho en llegar al estacionarme se abrieron las puertas Rose me esperaba cruzada de brazos se notaba enojada

¿Donde rayos estabas, Edward?

En algo importante

Si me conto Jessica que saliste a una encomienda, Me prometiste jamás volver a trabajar tu en eso

Vamos hermana, tenia que hacerlo—dije subiendo las escaleras en grandes zancadas

¿Por qué la prisa?

Es que tengo unos negocios que resolver fuera de la ciudad

Es extraño Emmett no me ha comentado nada

Es que salieron de ultimo momento

Vamos Edward no soy estúpida… ¿Qué sucede?

Negocios, querida hermana… negocios

Espero que sepas lo que haces

Lo se

Bueno te dejo, debo ir a ver a Emmett cuadramos en salir a comer juntos

Ok… Dile que lo llamare para hablar de algo importante, ahorita solo quiero empacar rápido

Ok… Besos querido, me llamas

Claro pequeña… Dile a Jasper que estaré muy al pendiente, que no significa que estará haciendo locuras—dije

Si no te preocupe mi gemelo no estará haciendo nada malo, porque sabes que estaré al pendiente y Emmett también estará con nosotros—dijo saliendo, fui a mi closet busque un bolso grande y metí varios Jeans, camisas informales, bóxer… algunas cosas personales **"Si necesito otra cosa, lo comprare" pensé ** tomando el bolso y bajando… Jasper iba entrando

¿A dónde iras hermano?—pregunto extrañado

Estaré fuera haciendo negocios, Jasper espero que te comporte—dije

Hermano pareces un anciano, tratando de controlar un Adolecente rebelde… Tengo la edad suficiente solo eres mayor que yo por 3años

Pero te conozco como si fuera tu padre—dije

Esta bien… me comportare—dijo alzando la mano como juramento

Y con la misma velocidad Salí rumbo a casa de Bella, mientras iba manejando llame a Jessica informándole que estaré fuera una semana, que no quiero ser molestado… llame también a Emmett le explique un poco de lo que sucedía y le pedí que no le contara nada a Rosalie, también le solicite que cuidara a mis hermanos… Estuve todo el camino respondiendo las preguntas que me hacia Emmett acerca de este tipo de negocio y lo ultimo que me **dijo "Estas loco, pero que disfrutes tu locura" **y seguí mi camino a casa de Bella

**POV BELLA**

Al llegar a la casa, entre y revise mi contestadora había varios mensajes de mis padres… Fui a mi habitación a tomar un pequeña ducha, y escuche la puerta y un grito **"BELLA ESTAS EN CASA" **era Alice, Salí de la ducha y en toallas busque algo mi maleta y empezar a meter ropa dentro

Hola –dijo Alice arrecostada al marco de la puerta

Hola

Me dirás que haces con esa maleta

Iré a visitar a mis padres

¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con mi amiga?—grito histérica

Deja tus dramatizaciones Alice… Solo porque decidí ir a visitar a mis padres

Bella tuve que rogarte por muchos años para que los visitaras y ahora de la nada luego de una locura en la cama con un desconocido quiere visitarlos

Es que algo me convenció

¿Qué fue eso que te convenció?

Hice un trato con Edward

¿Quién es Edward?

El dios de la cama que contrataste… Alice ¿Cuánto pagaste por el?

¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Qué tipo de trato hiciste con el?

Bueno será mi compañero por Una semana en casa de mis padres se hará pasar por mi pareja

¿Estas loca?—dijo asombrada

No más que tú… ¿Quién comenzó con esta locura?

Yo solo lo contrate para satisfacer tus necesidades Bella… Es una locura que lo metas en tu casa, con tus padres, ¿y si te descubre?... Y peor es alguien que puede robarte—decía ella

¿Vamos Alice ahora dudas de haber contratado alguien con principios?

No es eso Bella… Es algo bastante alocado meter un desconocido en casa de tu familia

Ese riesgo lo are… porque me canse de evitar ver a mis padres, me canse de que ellos insinúen que me quedare solterona—dije lanzando prendas de vestir a la maleta

Bella ellos jamás pensarían eso de ti… Ellos te aman son tus padres, pero ellos aun no entienden porque tu has dejado a Jake

Bueno intentare resolver ese problema esta semana que estaré en casa

Déjame ayudarte arreglar tus maletas, y dime que locura piensan inventar—dijo acomodando mis cosas dentro de las maletas y empecé a contarle todo lo que Edward se le ocurrió, así pasamos mas o menos dos horas… Ella me dijo que llamaría a reservar unos boletos mientras que yo le avisaba a mi madre que estaré en camino a verlos

Después de hablar con mi madre y la alegría que se le escuchaba en su voz al saber que iría de visita a casa, pero no me atreví a contarles de Edward, solo le dije que le tenía una sorpresa, solo me dijo que me esperaría con los brazos abiertos… Alice ya había arreglado lo de los pasajes aéreos, aunque solo reservo a Edward como si tuviera mi apellido ya que ninguna de las dos sabia el suyo, de pronto sonó el timbre y mire a mi amiga y se levanto para abrir porque a mi no me daban las piernas

Buenas Tardes, busco a Isabella—escuche la voz aterciopelada de Edward

Tú debes ser Edward… Hola soy Alice—dijo mi amiga

Encantado de conocerte

Lo mismo digo Edward… Ya veo que Bella tenia razón, pasa ella esta en la sala—cuando entraron el solo me sonrió

Hola—dijo tan divinamente pícaro ese dios griego

¿Ya por lo visto conociste Alice?

Si ya la conocí… ¿Lista?

Si solo busco las maletas y nos vamos al aeropuerto—dije subiendo las escaleras

**POV EDWARD**

**Minutos Antes…**

Al llegar a su casa, me sentía un poco nervioso parezco un tonto, con todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida y por mi cama, ninguna me descolocaba como esta… Toque el timbre y una chica pequeña de estatura cabellos cortos me abrió

Buenas Tardes, busco a Isabella—pregunte siendo cortés

Tú debes ser Edward… Hola soy Alice—dijo ella sonriéndome "Ella fue quien me contrato" pensé

Encantado de conocerte—dije siendo cortés

Lo mismo digo Edward… Ya veo que Bella tenia razón, pasa ella esta en la sala— me ofreció entrar haciéndome una señal, y camine hasta verla sentada solo atine a sonreírle

Hola—dije

¿Ya por lo visto conociste Alice?—dije y mire la chica que estaba parada en el pasillo

Si ya la conocí… ¿Lista? –pregunte

Si solo busco las maletas y nos vamos al aeropuerto—dijo subiendo las escaleras

¿Por qué aras esto?—pregunto la pequeña

¿No entiendo lo que me dices?

Fácil… pregunto ¿Por qué ayudar alguien que no conoces en algo tan personal… si solo se te pago por satisfacerla en el sexo?—dijo

Se nota que era bastante directa

Solo soy así porque no quiero que nadie le haga daño a mi amiga Bella… Ella es como una hermana para mi, y un tipo de tu nivel solo buscan mujeres con dinero solteronas para salir de ese mundo

Mira pequeña duende, no pretendo nada de lo que estas pensando con Bella…. Solo son negocios, ella necesita de mis servicios tu pagaste por ellos, así que lo are… Y como ella no necesita un semental en la cama, necesita alguien que de la cara con ella—dije

Espero que estés diciendo la verdad Edward… porque soy una dulzura con la gente buena, pero si le haces algo conocerás el monstruo que esta en mi interior—dijo y se cayo cuando escuchamos los paso de bella bajando por las escaleras

¿Nos vamos?—dijo ella

Te espero en el auto, mientras que te despides de Alice… fue un placer conocerte—dije forzando una sonrisa ella solo hizo una señal con su cabeza, tome las maletas de Bella y Salí de su departamento

**POV BELLA**

Alice solo me abrazo, y me decía que cuidara de mi, que fuera astuta no me dejara envolver por los encantos de este hombre tan espectacular, así que evite mas sus comentarios saliendo y note que estaba recargado en un Volvo plateado, el solo atino abrir la puerta del copiloto abrace Alice

Me cuidare lo prometo—dije y subí… Edward cerro la puerta y unos segundos después ya estaba montado y arrancando el auto, rumbo al aeropuerto

Fue un viaje corto hasta el aeropuerto, por la rápida conducción de Edward, el me conto algunas cosas de su vida sobre su familia, sus hermanos, amigos, evitaba otro tipo tema o mas bien evitaba hablarme de su forma de vida… Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos acercamos a la mostrador de la línea aérea para chequearnos, nos entregaron los Boarding Pass _**(N/a para los que no sepan, Boarding Pass significan Pases de abordar, el chequeo que se usa para viajar en avión) **_realizaron el chequeo del equipaje para retirarlos en nuestro destino, Esperamos muy poco porque luego anunciaron el abordaje del Vuelo 1085 Con destino a Londres. Subimos al avión, nos toco juntos seria un viaje un poco largo.

Cerré mis ojos para no pensar en nada, pero me invadieron mis temores… Mis padres si descubren la mentira, Jacob cerca de nuevo, Edward dejándome sola con todo este problema, Alice tenga razón y el sea una persona con malas mañas… **"En que rayos me metí al aceptar esta locura"**… Sin poder evitarlo me incline en su hombro y solo me acomodo pasando su mano por mi cintura… Bajo un poco mi asiento, **"El piensa que estoy completamente dormida"** estaba consintiéndome, ya que me cubrió con una manta se acomodo para que los dos pareciéramos pareja Escuche que la aeromoza preguntaba algo

¿Gusta algo Sr.?

Otra manta por favor, para abrigar a mi novia—dijo el dulcemente

Se la traigo en unos minutos—contesto retirándose

Sueña bonito Dulce Bella—susurro acariciando mi cabello es lindo tener alguien que cuida de ti mientras duerme, podría acostumbrarme **"No seas tonta Bella… lo hace porque pagaste por sus servicios"** me reclame mentalmente cayendo en un profundo sueño producto por el cansancio


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL ES EDWARD CULLEN… MI PROMETIDO**

Al llegar al baño del avión, no tenía mucho espacio como para arreglarme pero es bueno apañárselas así que saque una ropa algo mas normal, pero a la vez del estilo que mis padres adoraban verme lucir… unos Jeans Oscuros de pitillos, una camiseta Gris y una chaqueta abotonada completamente cambie mis sandalias por unos zapatos altos y arregle mi cabello… Me observe en el pequeño espejo un murmure **"Bueno Isabella Swan la princesa Volvió" **recogí todo y Salí, Edward al verme se quedo completamente en shock sonreí ante su reacción

- Estas… Preciosa—dijo

- Gracias—dije tomando asiento y abrochándome el cinturón

- Estoy bien vestido así… o quieres que me ponga algo mas acorde a tu ropa?—pregunto

- Así esta perfecto

- Segura?

- Segurísima—dije y en ese momento el Piloto anuncio que estábamos arribando en el **Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow en Londres Inglaterra **respire profundo y cerré mis ojos y sentí una manos entrelazando la mía

- Estoy aquí… Cuenta siempre conmigo, esta a mi lado segura—susurro en mi oído dándome seguridad

El aterrizaje fue normal algo movido pero normal… Vi como el avión hacia sus maniobras por la pista para engancharse en el gusano de desembarque **(n/a Gusano se le dice en mi tierra al enganche del túnel para desembarque de pasajeros) ** luego de varios minutos anunciaron las azafatas que podíamos desembarcar, Edward no se movió espero mi primer movimiento, me quede quieta un rato hasta que luego de 20 minutos éramos los últimos… Edward tomo mi bolso y el suyo con una manos, y la otra entrelazo mi mano con la del

En el túnel caminamos y vimos que estaban casi todos los pasajeros buscando sus maletas escuche unas voces decir mi nombre **"Bella"** voltee y me encontré con mis padres saludando de una distancia mas o menos alejada… Edward me miro

- Quieres que recoja las maletas mientras los saludas o deseas darle el golpe maestro de una vez? –pregunto, note que mis padres se acercaban y el esperaba mi respuesta

- Busca las maletas—dije y el asintió alejándose rápidamente de mi y sentí como unos brazos me apretaron fuerte

- Pequeña—dijo mi madre

- Mami… te extrañe tanto, pero me dejas sin aire—dije y ella se echo a reír

- Bienvenida a casa princesa—dijo mi padre abrazándome mas dulcemente

- Busquemos tus maletas para irnos a casa—propuso mi madre

- Ya Edward fue por ellas Madre—dije y ellos me miraron extrañados

- ¿Quién es Edward?—preguntaron los dos y en ese momento apareció el con el carrito

- Buenos Días Sr. Y Sra. Swan—dijo el

- Papá, Mamá el es Edward Cullen…-dije

- Su prometido—dijo el sonriendo y ellos me miraron sin entender

- ¿Prometido?—pregunto mi madre

- Le explicare en casa—dije y solo asintieron y caminaron frente a nosotros, Edward me tomo del brazo y me guiño el ojo para calmarme

Mi padre fue cortes ayudando a Edward subir las maletas al auto, y subimos mis padres delante y nosotros atrás, en silencio mi padre nos miraba por el retrovisor sin entender

- Desde cuando se conocen?—pregunto mi padre rompiendo el silencio

- Dije que les explicaría en casa—dije

- No puedo aguantarme todo el camino Isabella, es muy largo… Porque jamás nos contaste de este chico?—dijo algo mas autoritario

- Porque quería sorprenderlos… Edward quería contarle pero yo no

- Nunca nos mentías o ocultabas algo… ahora vuelves luego de dos años de ausencia, sin darnos una explicación del porque dejaste a Jacob semanas antes de la boda… Con un chico que ni sabíamos que existía—dijo mi padre

- El tema de Jacob no viene al caso, No les conté porque esta relación ha sido la mas privada, intima la que forme yo sin ayuda de nadie… Edward ha sido todo para mi en estos últimos Años—dije

- Tengo muchos años conociendo a Bella Sr. Pero Nunca me atreví a cortejarla, hasta que me entere que abandono a ese Hombre, quise una oportunidad que ella me dio y lucho por hacerla feliz cada segundo de nuestra relación

- Como se conocieron? En que trabajas? Tienes familia? A que se dedican tus padres?

- Nos conocimos en una cafetería que frecuentamos los dos de camino al trabajo conversamos y empezamos una bonita amistad… como le comente hace tiempo, no creo que Bella les haya comentado de mi pero me ha contado mucho de toda su familia… Trabajo con un amigo en Bienes Raíces… Tengo Dos Hermanos Gemelos menores solo por 3 años Rosalie y Jasper… Mis padres murieron cuando solo tenia 16años y yo quede a cargo de mis hermanos como la cabeza de la familia—dijo el y lo mire asombrada por su historia **"Sera cierta o solo otra mentira" pensé **

- Charlie estas siendo bastante dramático… Isabella no tiene 10años es adulta e independiente, y este guapo chico no tiene porque contestarte tu interrogatorio

- Por mi no hay problema Sra. –dijo El sonriendo

- No te preocupe Edward, lo que pasa es que le pego duro saber que al final su princesa se casara

Luego de toda esta conversación, el camino fue silencioso, hasta que mi padre anuncio nuestra llegada estacionando en la entrada principal del Rancho Swan, bajo del auto y se fue directo a la casa mi madre lo siguió disculpándose y solo baje del auto y mire al horizonte evitando llorar sentí como Edward me abrazaba

- Tranquila, ya todo paso –dijo en forma de susurro

- No Edward, apenas comienza… Porque al entrar por esa puerta nos esperan interrogatorios peores que el que acabas de pasar, y tengo miedo a que se enteren…

- De que soy un gigoló

- No de que esto es una falsa y que soy una solterona sin futuro

- No digas eso Bella… Tu esta destinada alguien, ya lo vera—dijo

- Vamos entremos y acabemos con todo esto—dije y caminamos hasta la puerta que se abrió Jorsh el gran Mayordomo me sonrió

- Bienvenida a casa pequeña—dijo

- Gracias… es bueno verte de nuevo Jorsh, sigues igual de guapo—dije

- Es el Elixir de la eterna juventud—dijo el siguiendo mi broma y lo abrace

- Es bueno volver a casa… Mira Jorsh el es Edward Cullen mi Prometido—dije

- Encantado de Conocerlo… Se lleva una hermosa damita—dijo el

- Lo se

- Es mas simpático que el tonto mimado de Black—dijo en un susurro y seguimos hasta el jardín donde se escuchaba el pequeño alboroto de la familia, supongo que todo estaban mas que informados por mi padre

Efectivamente al entrar todo estaban hablando, murmurando… al verme se quedo todo en silencio Mi padre vio a Edward y lo jale para seguir caminando, hasta llegar a el gran grupo donde se encontraban mis Abuelas ellas al verme sonrieron solté a Edward y las abrace

- La pequeña vuelve a casa—dijo Abuela Clare **(n/a Esta será el papel de la madre de Charlie no aparece el nombre así que le puse este)**

- Abuela

- La dulce y atolondrada Bella—dijo Abuela Elizabeth **(n/a Madre de René)**

- Que bueno volver a verlas—dije sonriendo

- Y no nos presentaras a este Bello caballero que te acompaña—dijo Abuela Clare

- Edward ellas son mis Abuelas… Clare y Elizabeth… Abuela el es mi prometido—dije

- Encantado de conocer hermosas damas… ya veo de donde salió tanta Belleza de Bella—dijo el tan galante

- Este chico si es galán y educado—dijo una de mis tías

- Mucho para ser sincero—dijo una voz detrás de nosotros… que quede completamente en blanco, reconociendo esa voz tosca y ruda

- Jacob, Hijo que alegría verte—dijo mi padre abrazando a Jake que entraba voltee y los vi acercándose

- Hola Bella—dijo el

- Hola Jake

- Por lo visto escuche estas comprometida—dijo el viendo de reojo a Edward

- Si

- Felicidades… Bienvenido a la familia Swan… Mi nombre es Jacob Black—dijo Jake siendo un poco fingido con Edward se estrecharon las manos

- Edward Cullen—dijo Edward siendo tosco también

- Bueno deseo ir a mi habitación y asearnos un poco, No crees tu Edward—dije y el asintió

- Bueno es mejor, su viaje fue algo largo—dijo mi madre

- Vamos cariño—dije tomando la mano de Edward y jalándolo conmigo, el se relajo un poco y me miro, luego por impulso le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y solo se le volvió a formar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y seguimos nuestro camino, hasta la segunda planta de la casa cuando llegamos a mi habitación las maletas estaban apiladas en una esquina, me tire a la cama

- No sabias si el estaría aquí?—pregunto

- No pensé que se atrevería a venir… y con su cara bien lavada—dije

- Me provoco arrancarle la cabeza al imbécil—dijo el

- No debes caer en provocaciones Edward, te puede hacer daño—dije

- Deberías preocuparte por su bienestar no el mío—dijo

- Me preocupo por ti porque el sabe de combate, estuvo un tiempo en la milicia –explique

- Eso no me da miedo… Miedo debería darte vivir en las calles con los peligros que existen—dijo

- Toma una ducha eso te calmara un poco—dije

- Podemos tomarla juntos… así nos relajamos mejor—dijo en su tono pícaro pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta

- Hija Puedo pasar?—era la voz de mi madre

- Si pasa—dije y ella abrió la puerta

- Disculpen chicos, pero cariño deseo conversar un poco contigo—dijo ella tan maternal, Edward solo se me acerco me dio un pequeño beso

- Iré a tomar una ducha, pueden hablar mientras tanto—dijo el amablemente

- Gracias—dije el solo sonrió… Se metió al baño, y mi madre se me acerco

- Es muy dulce ese chico, además de guapo

- Si

- No sabia que Jacob vendría, si lo hubiese sabido trataría de haber evitado ese mal momento que pasaste tu y Edward allá abajo—dijo en forma de disculpa

- Lo que paso… no hay problema es pasado

- Eso no es lo peor

- Que puede ser peor?

- También confirmaron la asistencia Tu Tía y tu queridísima Prima Tanya—dijo mi madre y allí se me volvió todo el mundo mas chiquito, Tanya desde siempre ha sido mi peor enemiga, su sed de envidia por yo ser la única heredera de todo, porque ella es solo una hija adoptiva de mi tío y mi Tía nueva adquisición del hermano de mi madre es una vieja bruja… Parecen tal para cual "Dos brujas en una misma casa" soportar a Jacob es algo pero también esa dos Brujas será lo peor de mis vacaciones familiares


	6. Chapter 6

**AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ COMPLACERTE**

Mi madre me dijo sola, y aproveche este tiempo para pensar y analizar la locura que me espera en casa, teniendo a dos brujas y un ex novio… Sentí como la regadera dejaba de sonar y note como Edward salía con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y me levante acercándome a el sigilosamente

No deberías pavonearte en esta casa con este tipo de atuendo… Amor—dije en forma de juego

Solo quiero pavonearme frente a tus ojos querida—dijo el siguiendo mi juego

Entonces logras que todos mis pensamientos queden en segundo plano y te preste total atención—dije y el solo sonrió

¿Y que te tiene tan pensativa?—pregunto tomándome de la cintura

Mañana será una día totalmente peor que el de hoy—dije

¿Por qué motivo?

Mi queridísima Tía y su hija Tanya… Ellas son una pesadilla hecha carne, Una brujas de cuentos de terror—dije y el solo se carcajeo

Tonterías no pueden ser tan malvadas—dijo

Espera conocerlas—dije

Bueno aquí estoy yo para cuidarte de Brujas malas—dijo rozando mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz

Un caballero de noble armadura—dije

No seré un príncipe… Pero si podría salvarte de cualquier cosa, cualquier peligro… Dulce Bella—dijo besándome… Este chico me deja siempre alocadamente aturdida por su palabras ¿Usara esas mismas armas con sus otras clientas?... **"Soy una idiota porque pienso en eso, acaso Edward me esta gustando mas de lo normal" pensé**

Iré a tomar una ducha mientras te vistes—dije alejándome rápidamente de el, dejándolo desconcertado… Entre al baño cerrando con seguro, me quite rápidamente la ropa ya abrí la regadera, bajo el agua pensar o dejar de hacerlo

**POV EDWARD**

Estábamos teniendo un lindo juego de palabras y coqueteo mutuamente pero de pronto ella se alejo encerrándose en el baño **"Que dije para que se pusiera así" pensé**…

Sentí como la regadera, así que trate de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el cuerpo de Bella, así que tome mi bolso para sacar algo de ropa… Saque un Jean negro una camisa de cuadros rojo y blanco y una chaqueta de cuerpo.

Ya arreglado, le comente a Bella en un tono de voz un poco elevado **"Iré abajo, sino te importa"** ella solo respondió **"Haz lo que quieras, no soy tu dueña"** sonreí ante su comentario y baje todos se encontraban en el jardín su madre me sonrió lo cual le devolví el gesto unos chicos se acercaron

Hola somos primos de Bella… ¿Quieres un trago?—dijo uno chaparrito

Una cerveza

Claro… Mi Nombre es Quil, ellos son Sam, Embry, Jared, Seth, Paul—dijo Quil señalando a los chicos del grupo

Un placer conocerlos chicos

¿Tienes mucho tiempo conociendo a Bella?—pregunto Sam

Aproximadamente 3años

¿Y cuando comenzaron su relación?

Hace 1año

¿A que te dedicas?

Bienes raíces

Chicos dejen el interrogatorio a Edward—dijo en forma de reproche René

Tía debemos saber con quien esta Bellita—dijo Paul

No me importa este tipo de interrogatorio… ¿Que mas quieren saber de mi? tengo unos hermanos Gemelos menores que yo, mi hobbies es correr, nadar, y los deportes extremos—dije

Me agrada—dijo Jared y Embry a la vez

Acabas de decir su palabra favorita… Deporte extremos—dijo Sam y todo se rieron **"Punto para mi al ganarme a sus primos" pensé con orgullo**

**POV BELLA**

Me quedaba un poco inquieta que Edward paseara por la casa sin mi… Deben tenerlo en una especie de cuarto oscuro con una luz cegadora haciéndole miles de preguntar y todos los integrantes de mi familia… así que Salí rápidamente del baño en bata cuando para mi sorpresa me encontré a la persona menos indicada en estos momentos

¿Que rayos haces en mi habitación Jacob?—pregunte con enojo

Después de tantas cosas buenas que compartimos en esta habitación en el pasado, me votas—dijo el muy sínico

Jajaja… No me hagas reír Jacob… Muy bien lo dijiste pasado... lárgate antes que te vea Edward—dije en forma de amenaza

Ese muñeco de torta que trajiste para darme celos… No te servirá Isabella—dijo

¿Celos a Ti? No me hagas reír Jacob… Estoy con Edward porque lo amo y me casare con el—dije siendo firme con mi comentario

Engáñate tu Bella… pero te conozco muy bien, cada célula de tu cuerpo me pertenecen—dijo Agarrándome por la cintura lo cual me produjo asco, rabia

SUELTAME ANIMAL… Jamás te atrevas a tocarme, no te pertenezco… y no me hagas gritar el motivo porque te deje sínico—dije con rabia

Eres dura, ruda y cruel… Pero al final volverás mansita a mis manos Isabella—dijo el sonriendo saliendo de la habitación…

Maldito, Sucio, ¿Cómo se atreve hacer esto? Después de su engaño… Después de hacerme tanto daño… Jacob Black me las pagara, y Edward me ayudara con eso… Fui hacia las maletas y saque algo lindo y sencillo, tomando un vestido color blanco corto me llega hasta el muslo un poco ajustado **"Bueno todos estos conjuntos estaban ya ordenados gracias ALICE BRANDON" pensé**, arregle un poco mi cabello y me coloque maquillaje sencillo

Baje las escalera de con elegancia y camine hasta el jardín Edward al verme sonrió, y se acerco a mi ofreciéndome su mano y proporcionándome un pequeño beso dulce y casto para envidia de los espectadores

Esta perfecta—dijo en forma de susurro que me hizo sonrojar

Gracias—dije

La velada fue algo amena, mis primos estaban muy a gusto con Edward tanto que planeaban salidas a cabalgar y a juegos deportivos extremos, lo mire al no entender nada de su conversación y el solo sonrió… Y ya era muy tarde la comida estuvo deliciosa, las felicitación para mi madre no se hicieron esperar, pero cada quien empezó a tomar rumbo a sus habitaciones… En toda la noche sentía la mirada penetrante de Jacob pero la ignoraba solo disimulaba concentración en Edward.

Después de compartir un trago en la sala de juegos… Los chicos jugando billar y yo tocando piano tranquilamente, Edward dejo de jugar para sentarse conmigo en el banco y me acompaño tocando… Era sorprendente lo bueno sorprendentemente Bueno que era tocando el piano, seguimos las tonadas siendo cómplices de cada melodía sonriendo, y al final terminamos y los aplauso no se hicieron esperar… me sorprendí ver que mi padre aplaudía

¿Donde prendiste a tocar de esa forma tan exquisita Edward?—pregunto mi madre

Me enseño mi madre a tocar antes de morir… Luego de algunos años tome clases y toco por placer—dijo el

Parece que fueras todo un profesional… Felicidades por tan grande dotes chico—dijo mi padre, todos asombrados… nunca había dicho algo tan Bueno a nadie desde que tengo uso de razón, A Jacob le tomo tener el respeto de mi padre 1 año y a Edward 1 día… sonreí ante este comentario

Gracias Señor, eso mismo decía mi madre—dijo el

Hora de ir a dormir… mañana será un día muy largo y llegaran mas integrantes de la familia—dijo mi padre todos asentimos y tomamos camino a las habitaciones

Llegamos a la habitación, y el se lanzo en la cama como agotado, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando

Fue un día muy largo…

Si, gracias por todo Edward

No es nada, me agrada tu familia… Es grande y amena, yo solo tengo a mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo Emmett

Pues ya te ven como otro miembro mas

Eso es bueno… pero mas me agrada que tu padre no me vea como el enemigo

Me asombra su comportamiento contigo

¿Es bueno Eso?

Muy bueno… Y tengo que agradecerte todas las molestias ocasionadas—dije en forma picara

¿Y como me agradecerás?

Estaba pensando una noche de pasión—dije sentándome sobre sus piernas el se acomodo acariciando mi espalda… y note ese brillo tan divino en sus ojos

Eres jodidamente sexy Bella… me vuelve loco ese tono seductor que usas—dijo en un susurro

Tú eres un dios a la hora de complacer a las mujeres… Pero esta noche quiero complacerte yo a ti—dije en un susurro mordiéndole en lóbulo de la oreja y para mi mayor orgullo sentí un leve gemido…

Acaricie su pecho y lentamente fui quitándole la chaqueta y desabrochando los botones de su camisa, el solo disfrutaba mi acto… Lamí su cuello, y sentí como tragaba fuertemente, llegue a su oreja

Esta noche serás tu quien disfrute de mis caricias—susurre

Bella—dijo en un gemido

Seguía Besándolo lo tumbe en la cama para hacer mi trabajo mas fácil el con sus ojos abiertos expectantes a que aria, solo sonreí y solo me quite rápidamente el vestido dejándolo admirar mi ropa interior

Eres demasiado Sexy—dijo con picardía tome sus manos para ponerlas en mis pechos y me tocara mientras mis manos recorrían sus pectorales mi sexo rozando con el suyo sentía su erección

Creo que el pequeño Eddy quiere unirse a la fiesta—dije en forma picara, y haciendo un circulo provocándolo mas

Desabotone su pantalón y baje la cremallera, me baje de sus piernas para quitarle el Jean y sus zapatos, Que guapo era este hombre me encantaba su cuerpo… Podía notar su bóxer abultados y con maldad mis manos rozaron la tela haciendo que un gemido y especie de gruñido sensual saliera de su garganta… Volví a subirme encima besando su pecho bajando poco a poco haciéndolo disfrutar me quede frente a su bóxer jugué con mi nariz oliendo su excitación…

Bella… me… estas… torturando—decía entre gemidos

Solo quiero que disfrutes—dije quitándole la ultima prenda que le quedaba encima de su cuerpo glorioso...

Pude notar su gran erección, y me dio gran satisfacción al notar que era por mi… le di un leve roce en su punta y luego pequeños besos… El estaba verdaderamente excitado retorciéndose de excitación, luego lo metí completamente en mi boca para darle el mejor sexo oral que pudo haber tenido, Gemía mi nombre… Eso era bueno, Nunca jamás en mi vida mi comportamiento había sido tan sucio a la hora del acto sexual… Si me hubiesen dicho que estaría así hace años atrás dirían que estaban loco… pero mírenme haciendo sexo oral a un dios del sexo… y peor que me encanta hacérselo… Su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar, eso significaba una cosa

Bella me vengo…

Aquí te espero—dijo siguiendo mi trabajo

NO—dijo jalándome para quedar debajo de el

Esto no es justo Edward—dije haciendo un puchero

No es de caballeros correrme en boca de una dama—dijo despojándome de mi ropa interior y adentrándose en mi haciéndome gemir hubiese gritado de placer sino fuera porque me estampo sus labios con los míos ahogando ese grito…

Fue algo sensacional, sentir el orgasmo mutuo… Y hacerlo 2 veces, estábamos muy agotados así que solo me recosté en su pecho y el mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello haciendo círculos en mi espalda con un mechón…

Jamás me había sentido de esa forma… Eres grandiosa Bella—me dijo

Tú no eres el único que puede complacer aquí… Además gracias a ti, por haberme hecho experimentar otro tipo de cosas—dije

Duerme… como tu padre dijo mañana será un largo día—dijo

Si… muy largo—dije cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**MI PEOR PESADILLA…**

**POV BELLA**

Me desperté en brazos de Edward, que aun dormía… **"Es bueno compartir momentos así, pero esto es solo una falsa"** pensé levantando directo al baño, tome una ducha súper tibia que me relajo un poco… Al salir aun dormía tome un papel y lo puse en su mesa para que supiera que iría abajo ayudar a mamá… Busque algo que ponerme rápido sencillo (una minifalda de cuero amarilla con una blusa gris mangas cortas y unos zapatos altos)

Baje directo a la cocina, allí estaba mi madre dando ordenes a los empleados sobre todas las actividades y que comidas preparar al verme solo me abrazo.

¿Cómo dormiste princesa?

Muy bien Madre

¿Y Edward?

Aun duerme… Esta algo cansado—dije un poquito sonrojada

¿Estuvieron ocupado anoche?

Madre—dije

Sabes que más que tu madre soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí… Además me agrada mucho ese chico

Buenos Días Familia—dijo mi padre abrazándonos a las dos

Veo que ustedes también tuvieron diversión—dije riéndome

¿Preparadas para el día con las Arpías de tu tía y Prima?—pregunto Mi padre

No las llames así Charlie—dijo mi madre

Es que René… en verdad son malévolas, solo las defiendes porque no las has visto en su propia forma de Brujas de Halloween—dijo mi padres asiéndome reír

Estábamos conversando muy amenos cuando Anunciaron la llegada de la familia del terror, Ella tan adorables como siempre o más bien tétricas, nos vieron y hipócritamente se lanzaron abrazar a mis padres, Tanya me miro con recelos siempre llena de envidia su mirada… Luego esa mujer que envolvió a mi Tío Marcos después de haber perdido trágicamente a mi tía Dimidy se refugio en brazo de esta arpía

Pequeña Bella, estas enorme—dijo Mi Tía Bruja

Gracias, y veo que sigues igual de malvada… Acaso tienes algún pacto con el Diablo—dije y ella se rio

La Belleza es Nata… no necesito Pactos y menos cirugías-dijo ella haciéndose la orgullosa

Querida Prima, Veo que tuviste las agallas de volver a casa después de abandonar o mejor dicho abandonaran cerca de tu matrimonio—dijo Tanya

Claro que he vuelto es un momento especial… es el cumpleaños de mi padre, además no me abandonaron, yo lo deje—dije aclarando, Cuando entro Tío Marcos el solo sonrió y me abrazo

Pequeña Bella, mi dulce sobrina como esta mas preciosa que nunca—dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Tío… me alegra mucho verte—dije sonriendo

Que alegría siento volver a verte pequeña princesa—dijo el nombrándome como siempre me decía tía Dimidy "Pequeña Princesa" Era lo único bonito que ha pasado este dia, volver a ver a mi dulce tío

**POV EDWARD **

Hoy ha sido el despertar mas grandioso en toda mi vida, toque la cama para encontrar ese cuerpo de diosa, y note que la cama estaba vacía… abrí los ojos para confirmar **"debió bajar" pensé **viendo el reloj que note eran 9:00am. Me levante velozmente y me duche, que mala educación dormir mucho en casa ajena, así que vi mi bolso **"Debo comprar mas ropa" pensé** tomando unos Jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra liza, desordene un poco mi cabello y baje

g

Al estar ya en la planta baja, pude escuchar varias voces en la cocina, y solo toque para anunciarme estaban sentadas varias personas de espalda y Bella al verme sonrió solo atine a devolverle el gesto y se acerco a mi

Amor quiero presentarte a Mi Tío Marcos, su esposa e Hija—dijo Bella y note un caballero De gran porte ingles con cabellera larga y negra como el carbón

Mucho Gusto Sr.—dije

Encantado de Conocerlo—dijo el mismo y al ver a esa mujer, De cabellera negra y lacia cuerpo espectacular y ojos negros y profundo temí lo peor **"Suplicia"**

Gusto en conocer al chico que tiene a mi sobrina tan maravillada, Guapo chico—dijo ella, reconociéndome

Prima tienes gusto exquisito para adquirir chicos guapos, primero Jake y ahora este bomboncito—dijo la Pelirroja hija de sus tíos **"Aunque no creo, conociendo a Suplicia tener un hijo, no era su sueño" pensé**

Lastima que este bomboncito Prima sea Mío—dijo Bella mirando ceñuda a la chica… Bella reclamaba su terreno y yo solo miraba de reojo a Suplicia como estaba esta ciada de volver a verme, Debo evitar tenerla cerca por el bien de Bella y mío

Bueno Mi nombre es Tanya—dijo esa chica

Edward Cullen para servirte—dije siendo educado

Me servirías de muchas maneras—dijo y Bella se tensaba la tome de la cintura

Tranquila… no te dejes influenciar—susurre despacio en su oído y sentí como se estremecía en mis manos, eran productos de la plena satisfacción que nos tenemos

¿Y a que te dedicas Chico?—pregunto Suplicia haciéndose la interesada

Bienes Raíces—conteste

Además de Guapo muy interesante—dijo

Porque no nos unimos a todos los demás—dijo Charlie

Si vamos al jardín—dijo Marcos, vi como Suplicia me guiñaba el ojo y Tanya caminaba coquetamente solo me quede estático, Se lo tendré que contar a Bella y no se si me perdone **"No mejor dejemos todo bajo un secreto" pensé** abrazando con mas fervor a Bella

¿Porque tan Pensativo?—pregunto ella

Solo me estoy dando cuenta que en verdad son malvadas –dije

Y lo son… como se le ocurre a Tanya coquetearte frente a mi… y además esa bruja de Suplicia Mirarte con eso ojos de…

¿De que?

Como si quisiera comerte a pedazos… o hacerte el sexo contigo frente a todos nosotros en la mesa—dijo ella y solo sonreí

¿Esta celosa?

¿YO? No por favor

Bella cariño me ayudas con estas bandejas—dijo René

Claro mamá… Quédate aquí, mantente alejada de esas dos… Ahora vuelvo—dijo

Claro como ordenes—dije haciendo una señal de soldado… ella solo se fue ayudando a su madre, y yo me quede tranquilo dentro de la cocina como me dijo Bella… Cuando de pronto sentí unos pasos

Es bueno volver a encontrarte niño guapo—me susurraron al oído

No puedo decir que sea un gusto volver a vernos y menos en estas circunstancias—dije volteando para ver a Suplicia

Estas mas maduro, guapo, sexy—dijo comiéndome con la mirada

Y tu igual de hermosa—dije siendo Educado y sincero

Y me sorprende que ahora seas casa fortunas—dijo

¿Por qué lo dices?

Casarte con la única heredera de la gran fortuna de la familia Swan… ¿Dejaste de proporcionar placer o puedo contra de tus servicios?—dijo Acorralándome

Ya deje de hacerlo… Ahora Bella es mi mundo entero—dije

No puedo creer que esa chica tan desabrida pueda encenderte como yo lo hacia—dijo tocando mi pecho

Es muy pasional… pero mis cosas personales no son de tu incumbencia—dije alejándome

¿Y que crees que pensaría Charlie y René al enterarse que el prometido de su pequeña y adorable hija sea un Vendedor de Placer o mejor dicho Gigoló?—dijo ella haciéndome quedar frio en Shock

¿Qué rayos quieres?

Solo satisfacer mis necesidades… te quiero en mi cama nuevamente cachorro—dijo, y de pronto sentí alguien aproximándose

¿Después de eso jamás dirás nada?

Seré una tumba—dijo

Esta bien… Pero nadie debe saberlo—dije

Hecho querido… tu solo di cuando y donde—dijo

Yo te aviso—dije y ella se alejo por la otra puerta y en eso entro Bella…

Edward… ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque te noto tenso y pálido

Si… es que debo llamar a mis hermanos y además quería pedirte que me acompañaras a la ciudad a comprar ropa ya notaste que solo traje un bolso pequeño—dije

Claro, después del almuerzo nos vamos—dijo ella sonriéndome

Esto es lo peor que me pudo pasar, encontrarme a esa mujer aquí y ella tenia un secreto que deseaba que quedara en el misterio para esta familia no porque me avergonzara sino por lo mal que se sentiría Mi Bella…

No quiero que nada opaque su encuentro familiar, y si tengo que volver a otorgarle placer a Suplicia lo are, aunque no seria igual ya que Bella me ha hecho sentir totalmente extasiado, tanto que ninguna mujer se le compararía ha la hora de otorgar placer… Era Sexy, tierna, misteriosa, picara, tímida, deliciosa, insaciable… y la única que me ha hecho llegar a la gloria y tocar el cielo

Maldita la suerte encontrar a Suplicia y peor que sea la tía malévola que tanto odia Bella… temo que no me perdone si se entera que ella fue la mujer que me hizo emprender este oficio


	8. Chapter 8

UNA ALOCADA SALIDA DE COMPRAS

POV BELLA

Edward estaba algo extraño, además Suplicia no deja de mirarlo con descaro ni pudor teniendo a mi tío a su lado… Además odio que Tanya le coquetee, aunque solo sea mi empleado otorgando placer el me pertenece, es mío aunque solo sea por un tiempo estimado.

El almuerzo duro poco pero la tertulia familiar era algo amena, aunque Edward estaba algo callado y pensativo solo tome su mano y caballerosamente me sonrió como ángel caído del cielo, "Como puede deslumbrarme de esta forma" pensé embobada mirándolo

Familia debemos retirarnos, Edward y yo iremos a la ciudad por algunas compras y además de hacer varios cosas—dije

Podríamos ir con ustedes… Jake te apuntas?—dijo Tanya a Jacob

Por mi no hay problema—dijo contestando

Pues para mi si… Ya que es una salida para pasar un tiempo solo Edward y yo, lo ciento prima, Jake pero esta vez no irán con nosotros

Dejen a los chicos tranquilos… Quieren privacidad, que en esta casa no la hay—contesto mi madre

¿Volverán hoy?—pregunto mi Padre

Puede…-dijo Edward pero no lo deje

Puede que no, padre si se hace tarde dormiremos en un hotel—dije jalándolo y nos fuimos rumbo a el garaje

¿Crees prudente que nos quedemos en la ciudad… Que pensaría tu familia?

Que piensen los que le de la gana… Además quiero salir a respirar aire puro, lejos de esas arpías—dije con rabia

Te refieres a Tanya y su madre

A ellas y Jake

¿En que nos transportaremos?—pregunto

Bueno mi padre es un coleccionista de autos… ya vera—dije abriendo la puerta mostrándole el lugar mas sagrado de estas tierras, donde se encuentran las mejores piezas de colección automotriz de los tiempo… Edward se quedo contemplando cada auto

Pensé que yo era un loco maniático por los autos pero tu padre me ha ganado—dijo el

Desde muy joven quiso coleccionar autos… cuando niño era de una familia humilde y nunca sus padres pudieron comprarle ni siquiera uno de juguete y por eso lucho con todas sus garras para tener las cosas que siempre quiso, así que de tanto trabajo gano frutos… Colecciona autos de verdad y vivimos como la realeza

Pero para tener tanto dinero eres muy sencilla—dijo el acariciando mi mejilla

¿Ya escogiste en cual irnos?—pregunte

En el Mercedes SL 600 Cromado (Un fabuloso SLR 722 Edition)

Tienes mucho gusto… Ese es el favorito de mi padre, déjame buscar las llaves y nos vamos—dije caminando al estante de llaves tome, abrí y tome el llavero que decía BELLA

Por lo visto tu padre le puso nombre a sus autos—dijo Edward

Ah… si es maniático con eso, dice que se acuerda mejor de que auto se trata si ese mismo tiene un nombre, y si te das cuenta son nombre de mujeres… Por lo menos el Mercedes tiene mi nombre porque además del ser el favorito de mi padre es el único que se manejar con velocidad alocada—conteste

¿Puedo conducirlo?

Claro—dije lanzándole las llaves

Subimos al auto y tomamos camino en la portezuela del auto saque un disco de música para escuchar, "Que bueno que lo deje aquí" pensé tomando el CD de Muse… comenzó a sonar y Edward tarareaba el ritmo y yo me le uní… El camino fue entretenido y no me pareció largo

Al llegar a la Ciudad nos dirigimos a las tiendas departamentales, estaciono el auto y bajamos, entrar a un centro comercial era algo alocado ya que se notaba el ajetreo de la gente en sus compras… Lo que no me agrado es que varias chicas que nos pasaban por nuestro lado se quedaban atontadas observando a Edward, eso me hacia enfurecer… El no se daba cuenta ya que intentaba comunicarse con sus hermanos.

¿Qué pasa?—pregunto

Nada… ¿pudiste lograr comunicarte?

No, Jasper no contesta y Rose debe estar de compras… Emmett no contesta

Umm—dije mirando de reojo unas chicas que susurraban mirando a Edward

Bella… Bella

Dime

¿Me estabas prestando atención?

Es que… me saca de mis casillas que murmure la gente

¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?... Bella no me digas que estas celosa

Es que te miran como un pedazo de carne que quieren devorar

Pues este pedazo de carne que ellas ven… tu te lo devoras todas las noches—me susurro al oído que me hizo gemir de placer para terminar besando mi cuello y mis labios

Eres tramposo

¿Por qué?

Siempre me deslumbras

¿Y no te gusta que te deslumbre?

Pierdo el control cuando haces esas cosas—dije abrazándolo y el me tomaba de la cintura

Y yo pierdo el control escuchándote gemir de ese modo—susurro en mi oído estremeciéndome

Vamos a comprar mientras te puedas comunicar—dije sonriendo y el asintió

Entrabamos a las tiendas de caballeros y las chicas de atención al público se peleaban para atender a Edward y yo solo tomaba su mano jalándolo hasta los mostradores de ropa

¿Me llamo Jessica… Necesitan ayuda ?—dijo una chica rubia con cara de prostituta de tercer nivel

No gracias—conteste

¿Y usted Señor necesita que lo ayude?-dijo coqueteando con mi Edward

No gracia con mi Esposa me basta y me sobra—dijo Edward y sonreí ante su respuesta

Bueno cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en avisarme—dijo alejándose

¿Ahora que será mi vendedora, me ayudara a escoger la ropa y ponérmela?—pregunto Edward mirándome

Lo que usted necesite—respondí

Yo escogí varios Jeans, camisas cómodas, trajes formales e informales… y a mi peticione el se media todo lo que yo le decía y acabamos comprando todo lo que le quedaba exquisito "Bueno con lo que se ponga parece un Dios Griego" pensé.

Luego de pagar el quería que yo también le hiciera un espectáculo midiéndome ropa solo para el… Asi que entramos a la VERSACE HOME tienda de prestigio a la hora de ropa femenina y de muy buen renombre… La vendedora muy amable llamada Angela me otorgo tres modelos exclusivos y camine hasta los vestidores pero antes observe a Edward sentado frente a la pasarela de espejo con la expectativa de esperarme

El primer modelo consistía de un pantalón a la cadera color crema lizo acampanado con una camisa que simulaba ser una chaqueta pegada al cuerpo con solo un botón dándole deleite a mis observadores con mi busto y ombligo (n/d imagínenselo)… al salir y subirme a la pequeña pasarela mire a Edward el sonrió con esa picardía enorme

¿Te gusta?—le pregunte un poco coqueta

Me encanta—respondió con su voz gruesa y ronca "Señal de que esta Excitado" pensé sonriendo

Me lo llevare… voy a medirme el otro, ahorita vuelvo—dije caminando sensualmente y lo escuche toser voltee y lo vi algo tenso "Pobrecito esta sufriendo"

Seguí con el segundo modelo que se trataba de una blusa sostén de encaje, encima una blusa bordaba bastante transparente holgada acompañada de una falta negra de tubo pegada con seis botones en frente estilo sexy y elegante (n/d imagínenselo también)… al subirme nuevamente al pequeño estrado Edward se le oscurecieron los ojos

¿Y este como me queda?—pregunte haciéndome la inocente

Perfecto—dijo tragando grueso

¿Seguro que me queda Bien?—insistí viéndolo que estaba paralizado solo sus ojos se movían como si intentaran comerme

Veamos el otro modelo—dijo el sonriendo

Esta bien… Ahora vuelvo—dije

Entre al vestidor y me quite la ropa, para medirme el otro modelo cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis caderas

Me encanta mas lo que llevas puesto—susurro en mi oído besando mi cuello

No puedes… estar aquí… Edward—dije entre cortada por la excitación que me provocaba

Tú fuiste mala torturándome allá afuera, no aguanto más… Quiero tomarte aquí mismo—dijo haciéndome gemir

Alguien puede venir… o escucharnos—dije seguida de gemidos cortos, ya que sus agiles manos danzaban por mi cuerpo

Tranquila trataremos de no ser ruidosos, además algunas de las vendedoras fueron a comer dejando solo la del mostrador… no escuchara, te lo aseguro—dijo metiendo sus manos en mi panty

Ed…Ward—gemí

Me voltee y lo mire sus ojos se notaba lujuria y deseo… sentía su excitación por su dureza que estaba pegada a mi… y me lance a sus labios con hambre lo cual sentí también de su parte me lance en sus brazos enrollándome en su cintura lo cual el aprovecho para sostenerme poniendo sus manos sobre mi trasero, mis manos se volvía loca moviéndose de forma rápida quitándole la camisa dejándome a la vista sus hermoso cuerpo el con mas rapidez se deshizo de mi sostén, me baje para quitarle su pantalón y pero el se apodero de mis senos haciéndome sentir en la gloria divina… Perdiendo la cabeza, solo deseaba que me tocara, que me besara, que me hiciera el amor como el me lo hace, fue deslizándose por mi cuerpo haciendo un camino con besos hasta llegar a mi centro lamiéndolo como un feroz león disfrutando su presa y mi agonía es de una oveja ante la muerte placentera… lo jale quitándole la correa y bajándole el pantalón y bóxer de una vez susurrándole Te quiero adentro de mi… Ahora… Lo cual hizo posicionándose en mi entrada y entrando de una sola estocada, apagando mi gemido con sus labios, para luego de unos segundos de acostumbrarme a el empezó a embestirme con fuerza, rudeza y gran maestría. Haciéndome llegar hasta el infinito y mas allá (n/d si frase de Buzz Lightyear película Toy Story…ja ja ja) llegamos los dos a la vez haciendo la experiencia aun mas placentera, me dio un casto beso y me miro a los ojos y sin poder evitar las palabras salieron de mi boca

Buzz LightyearBuzz Lightyear

Te amo—al decirla escondí mi rostro en su cuello

Yo también…

No lo digas si no lo sientes… No lo hagas, para que no me sienta mal… Esto fue una locura desde el principio porque este era el riesgo

Enamorarte de mi

Si me enamore como una idiota—dije saliendo de el

Pero yo te quiero decir algo

Me podrías dejar sola para vestirme por favor—dije sin mirarlo simulando buscar mi ropa, sentí la puerta cerrarse y limpie mis mejillas vistiéndome… "Soy una idiota, tonta, estúpida… el es un gigoló que hace el sexo por dinero… lo hace contigo porque tu le pagas, y de idiota te enamoras de el" pensaba recriminándome

Luego de unos segundo viendo mi patético rostro… Salí directo al mostrados, era verdad la única vendedora era esa chica Angela, me sonrió al verme

¿Se siente usted Bien?—pregunto

Si… me los llevare los tres—dije

¿Como cancelara?—pregunto

Con…-dije buscando en mi bolso mis tarjetas

Tarjeta… tenga—dijo esa voz que me vuelve loca, alzar mi rostro me encontré con mi adorado tormento…

Que pasen un lindo día—dijo Angela entregándome las bolsas y la tarjeta… Edward las tomo en su mano izquierda y me ofreció la derecha la cual tome sin dudar

Hasta luego y gracias por todo—dijo Edward despidiéndose…

Llevaba todas las bolsas y me agarraba con fuerza también pero nunca me atreví a levantar la cara y sin darme cuenta estábamos en el estacionamiento abrió la puerta del copiloto para yo entrar luego la cajuela para meter todas las bolsas y luego subir el

Bella—dije

Edward por favor… no digas nada, no me hagas sentir peor—dije

Bella… mírame—me pidió y negué con mi cabeza hasta que sentí sus mano tomarme de las mejillas

Yo también te amo… por favor créeme si te lo digo, me enamore desde el primer momento que te vi por eso acepte ser tu acompañante…Yo tenia años sin trabajar soy dueño de mi propia compañía y no tenia nadie que ofrecerte para este trabajo, pero vi tu foto y sentí algo que jamás había sentido y luego de verte en persona sentí que mi vida es estar junto a ti… por favor créeme—dijo

¿Eso es verdad?

Toda y cada una de mis palabras son verdad… Dame una oportunidad, empezar desde cero… Tu como Bella y yo como Edward—dijo

¿No es una falsa?

No lo es—dijo y solo atine a lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**UNA NOCHE DE AMOR REAL**

**POV BELLA**

Esto es real o un sueño, no lo se pero es algo que se debe aprovechar… Ya entendí que Edward es parte fundamental de mi vida, no es solo sexo es algo mucha mas grande lo se lo presiento y siento en todo lo que nos rodea…

Después de salir del centro comercial nos fuimos acomodar a un Hotel en la ciudad estaba cansada y dormir un poco es un buena idea, antes de salir a la noche quería Bailar y que mejor con Edward

Nos Hospedamos en el Marriot, nos otorgaron la Suite Jr… Las bolsas quedaron en la sala mientras Edward pedía algo para comer fue directo a la ducha, espere que me siguiera pero no lo hizo al salir solo con la toalla en vuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo y Salí

¿Te estaba esperando en la ducha?—dije haciendo una pose sexy y un lindo pucherito

Eres encantadora además de sexy… Esperaba nuestra comida antes de tomar una siesta—dijo señalándome el carrito de comida

Estoy hambrienta—dije tomando una manzana

Comieron muy a gusto, conversando de todo un poco Bueno Edward era el que preguntaba y yo la que respondía, Edward a veces tomaba alguna de las frutas y le ofrecía el mismo alimentarla llevándole hasta su boca el trozo donde ella gustosa recibía de forma sensual… Se sentían muy a gusto conversando y haciéndose esos gestos, que se imaginaron una vida así mutuamente… Evitaba el tema de su mundo porque termino siendo lo que hace, solo pudo decirme cosas sobre sus hermanos Jasper y Rosalie y su gran amigo Emmett

Nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos al mejor bar de la ciudad quería pasar un rato agradable con el bailando, al llegar entramos con la mejor facilidad tomados de la mano nos sentamos en la barra, Edward pidió para mi un Cosmopolitan y el un Whisky en las rocas… Había momentos en que naturalmente se acercaba y me daba un casto y dulce beso que me hacia sonrojar, note que algunas chicas del lugar no dejaban de observarlo pero Edward solo tenia ojos para mi eso me hacia sentir muy bien.

Bailemos—susurre el besaba mi mejilla

Lo que pidas—dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome a la pista

Empezó a sonar **The Time (The Dirty bit) Black Eyed Peas**… a mi me encantaba bailar, y al son de la música empecé a mover las caderas Edward sus ojos reflejaban lujuria sus movimientos eran sincronizados con los míos, modernos y sensuales, espacios de la canción eran lentos aprovechábamos para beso rápidos y su lengua recorrer mi cuello pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca _"Si me provocas, yo are lo mismo" pensé_ con maldad, agradezco las clases de baile que acompañe Alice, esos pasos difíciles que aprendí los enseñare para conquistar su lujuria al máximo, le di la espalda y se pego a mi sentí su sexo súper excitado

Ves lo que provocas en mi—susurro en mi oído con voz ronca me voltee con un movimiento sensual y me agarre de su cuello pase mi lengua por su clavícula hasta su oído

Eres el único que me hace sacar esa leona que hay en mi—dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y gruño

No hagas algo que te podrás arrepentir… ya que el León siempre he sido yo—dijo jalándome mas a su cuerpo

Soy completamente tuya, has lo que quieras… León devórame como cualquier presa… —dije… sin mas me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la barra tome mi bolso pago los tragos y me guio hasta la salida, subimos al auto y con la velocidad, mientras me masajeaba mi muslo acariciaba todo lo que podía mientras con su otra tenia el volante, me acomode para que fuera mas fácil… no se como pero llegamos al hotel pidió abrí la puerta

Pide las llaves… No puedo llegar a la recepción con esto—dijo señalando su enorme erección solo sonreí y me acerque a la recepcionista… luego subimos el me abrazo por la espalda, besaba mi cuello pero no hacíamos nada indebido ya que notamos que los ascensores tenían cámaras, llegamos a nuestro piso bajamos y al fin llegamos a nuestra puerta al abrirla

Al abrí la puerta Edward me tenia contra la pared sentí la puerta cerrarse de golpe y su boca en mi cuello sus manos en mis pechos y mis gemidos no esperaron para salir, contra la pared como un criminal me encontraba gimiendo de placer mientras que rápidas maniobras Edward acariciaba mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, no supe cuando me quito la ropa pero me vi solo con mi brasier y mi pequeña tanguita

Edward… por…favor—gemí

¿Qué quieres mi amor?—pregunto

Subir al cielo contigo…—dije

Aquí vamos—dijo besándome y posicionándose haciendo movimientos frenéticos, apasionados y salvajes desgarradores gemidos salían de mi boca, lo escuchaba decir mi nombre sus caricias eran mas feroces, y yo mas poseída por el… que sentí el clímax en su máximo esplendor

Después de sentir mi orgasmo a los segundo Edward llego, el se quedo encima de mi hasta que se movió a un lado saliendo de mi, me jalo para quedar abrazada desnudos, sudorosos, y cansados… nuestras respiraciones se calmaban y el solo beso mi cabello

Jamás me cansaría de hacer el amor contigo, es cada vez mejor—solo me dio alegría bese su pecho

Y yo jamás me cansaría de complacerte en todo, con solo tenerte así conmigo—dije el solo me beso los labios

Quiero que todo esto sea completamente oficial, quiero que mis hermanos te conozcan, quiero que te cases conmigo

Edward… amor es muy precipitado, cálmate—dije abrazándolo por el hermoso ofrecimiento que me hacia

No es precipitado, te amo Bella y quiero que estemos siempre juntos—dijo

Después de amarse con locura toda la noche se quedaron dormidos acurrucados uno en el otro pegados con la desnudes de sus pieles sudorosas sus respiración tranquilas pero tan unidas parecían un mismo cuerpo… A la mañana siguiente escuche a Edward hablar por teléfono

"_Emmett necesito saber como están mis hermanos"_

_- Silencio-_

"_Ten mucho cuidado… Jasper no sabe nada de la vida, no puede andar por el mundo diciendo que ama a una mujer que recién conoce"_

_- Silencio-_

"_Lo mío es distinto amigo… Pase por muchas hasta llegar a la verdadera diosa que quiero en mi vida… No te burles pero amo a Isabella" ante ese comentario atine a sonreír por placer y felicidad_

_-Silencio-_

"_También tengo algo grave que comentarte… Apareció mi mayor tormento, mi tortura… y lo peor es que esta aun mas cerca de Bella que intentaras hacerme daño haciéndoselo a ella" no entendía eso ¿Quién? Pensé_

_-Silencio-_

"_Si… hablaremos mas tarde, puede que Bella se despierte y este tema es delicado hablarlo por teléfono, cuida a mis hermanos…Adiós querido amigo"_

Estaba intrigada que era ese Tortura que esta cerca y puede hacernos daño, pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamiento que de pronto sentí una leves caricias por mi espalda, sus dedos maravillosos… No me moví

Se que estas despierta… Tu cuerpo vibra con mis caricias—susurro en mi oído

Mmmm… Que despertar tan maravilloso—dije abriendo mis ojos y estirándome un puso exponiendo mis senos desnudos y el con una sonrisa picara comento

Me encanta los despertares a tu lado… Son tan excitantes, porque no nos disponemos a desayunar llame a servicio al habitación para traerlo y luego hacer una experiencia matutina aun mas excitante—dijo con su linda sonrisa que me hacia arder

¿Cómo que se te ocurre?—pregunte con total inocencia

Sexo matutino—susurro haciéndome gemir de gusto…

Edward nos estábamos besando tan ardientemente y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo pero lastimosamente sonó la puerta y espeso a maldecir en forma de protesta se levanto colocándose una bata para tapar su escultural cuerpo… Escuche como hablaba con el camarero y de pronto se cerro la puerta principal y luego lo vi entrar con el carrito repleto de comida, me enrolle en las sabanas y me senté en la orilla de la cama para comer

Esto era lo mas hermoso al despertar… con el hombre que quieres, Edward era súper atento me otorgaba pedazos de fruta de forma tan sensual, besos salvajes… era bastante jugueton ya que de pronto me quito lo que cubria mi cuerpo desnudo y me tumbo en la cama, sentía trozos de comida esparciéndolos por mi pechos, vientre, piernas y luego seguido de su boca desgustando la comida dejando restos de besos ardientes en mi piel haciéndome sentir una electricidad fugaz y gemidos lujurioso

Edward…

Mmmm

No es justo que este juego lo este jugando una sola persona

Me encanta tu piel, tu cuerpo, me gusta des gustarlo poco a poco como la fruta prohibida—susurraba comiendo trozos de fruta que se encontraban en mis pechos

Ah… Edward… también tengo…hambre—dije entre gemidos, sentí como subía y me daba de su boca un pedazo de fresa y besándonos

Delicioso…

Seguimos ese ritual, tan extremadamente excitante luego hicimos el amor tres veces más antes de levantarnos para irnos a la casa grande… las bolsa de la compra las arreglamos en el auto, Edward estaba un poco tenso de volver pero estaba feliz porque sus sentimientos con los míos fueron aclarados


End file.
